


To Make A Man Beg | Tony Stark

by Mykayla_Clifford



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Marvel Universe, Short, Short One Shot, short story: avengers, tony stark begs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykayla_Clifford/pseuds/Mykayla_Clifford
Summary: A short story with the Avengers.The Avengers admitting that they need your help defeating Ultron.





	To Make A Man Beg | Tony Stark

Sierra Louis was lounging on her sofa in her small apartment in central New York. The heat was stifling outside, but a gentle breeze rustled through her open lounge. It was a waste of her magic really, but it was so goddamned hot, and the repairman wasn’t due for another couple of days to fix her A/C.

Her blonde hair was in a messy bun, the wispy strands sticking to the sweat on her brow. Another casual wave of her hand had a glass of chilled water arrive from the kitchen. If she knew how, Sierra would have fixed the A/C by herself but messing with the engineering wasn’t something she wanted to do. Just in case she doomed herself by breaking it completely.

A knock at her door startled her. She certainly was not expecting company. She grabbed a thin dressing robe to cover her lingerie, before opening the door. It was her sister… and her colleagues?

“Uh, come in. just give me a minute.” Sierra blushed, pulling the sheer robe over herself even more, before rushing to her bedroom with as much posture as she could manage. It wasn’t everyday she had visitors, let alone such special ones.

“Tony! Put it down before you br-” her sister snapped, before releasing a sigh of resignation at the crash.

“Oops?” came the response.

“She’s gonna kill you.” Nat groaned.

Sierra had now found more appropriate clothing to wear and had hurriedly pulled it on as she heard something shattering. She opened her bedroom door to see the Tony Stark on his hands and knees desperately trying to clean up the mess.

“What the hell did you do?” Sierra demanded.

“Uh, I was just looking and well… I dropped it.” Tony explained.

The rest of the Avengers were silent, watching the exchange between the billionaire and the magic wielder.

“Get out.” She seethed, picking up the photo of her parents. It was the only picture she had. The only proof that she had once had a family.

“Sierra, we need to ask-” Clint started, a poor attempt to save all their arses.

“Get out.”

“Miss Louis, just hear us out please.” Bruce begged, a pleading look on his face.

“Fine. I’ll hear you out. Sit.” She commanded, pointing at her furniture. “Touch anything, and I’ll cut your hands off. Understood?” She added with an innocent smile.

It was Steve and Natasha that explained their situation, with additional information from Clint and Bruce. Thor didn’t seem to be paying much attention at all to the conversation. He seemed rather amused by Sierra’s fish tank. Tony was actually sitting still, not touching anything.

“I’ll help but on one condition.”

“Go on.” Clint spoke.

“He apologises.” Sierra demanded, glaring at Tony.

“What? For the picture frame? I can replace it.” He countered.

“Apologise, or I don’t help.”

“I’m sorry I broke the picture frame.”

“Your arrogant arse can get on the floor and beg Stark.”

“No.”

“Then I won’t help you.” Sierra shrugged, a smile dancing across her face as she lent back on the sofa. “You came to me for help, not the other way around. Remember?”

Clint kicked him swiftly in the shins, and Bruce sent him a pointed glare.

“Okay, fine.” Tony gave in, holing his hands up in defeat. He proceeded to get on his knees, looking up at Sierra. He then begged. Tony Stark actually begged. He begged for forgiveness and for Sierra to agree to help them defeat Ultron.

Sierra had a satisfied smirk on her face as she motioned for Tony to get up. She gave them a simple nod of agreement, before grabbing a small ready-packed bag from her room. She’d been awaiting the Avengers’ arrival for a few days now. She’d just wanted to see Tony Stark on his knees and beg. The photo incident didn’t bother her at all really. It was just a glass frame.

Sierra left her apartment with the Avengers, and hung at the back, talking to her sister, Natasha. Sierra had been adopted by Natasha’s family before sending them both off to train as assassins. They were barely three months apart in age. They discussed the various ways to utilise Sierra’s magic, while the guys poked fun at Tony for begging.


End file.
